The present invention generally relates to custom accessories for a motor vehicle, such as a motorcycle. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover accessory for a motorcycle shifting mechanism, which can easily replace the existing gear shift and presents a non-marring surface. In this application, references to “lever,” “shifting lever,” “gear shift,” or “gear shifter” refer to that portion of the gear shifting mechanism of a motorcycle's transmission that is typically parallel to the ground and designed to come into contact with the operator's foot as opposed to that portion of the shifting mechanism designed to function as a lever arm providing displacement from the gear box.
Consumers have shown a strong interest in customizing their motorcycles by adding accessories to enhance the appearance of the motorcycle, and this may include the replacement of the stock motorcycle basic black rubber gear shift lever. Gears in most motorcycles are changed via a foot-operated shifting lever while simultaneously actuating a hand-operated clutch lever on the handlebars. Such shifting levers require the operator to maneuver the lever up or down by lifting up or pushing down on the lever. For example, during the lifting motion, the operator positions his foot beneath the lever and lifts up so that the top of his shoe comes into contact with the bottom of the lever. On a typical motorcycle, the shift lever is comprised of a metal rod or peg which has a hard rubber covering, which usually contains carbon black or other abrasive fillers. The carbon black and fillers are used in the compounding of the rubber material and give it its typical characteristics. The carbon black can discolor surfaces with which it comes into frequent contact, and the filler material can abrade the upper part of the users shoe. The rubber is primarily disposed on the end portion of the lever that comes into contact with the shoe of the operator. During routine operation, the operator of such a vehicle will shift up and down quite frequently. Each time, the operator must manipulate the shifting lever with his foot. These actions bring both the top of the operator's shoe and the sole of the shoe into frequent contact with the shifting lever at the end where the hard rubber covers the metal. After such repeated shifting operations, the operator may experience scuff marks, dark carbon marks, or a wearing away of the shoe material. Also, it is not uncommon for the shoe to slip from the shifter while attempting to down shift.